


call it what you want

by sun_summoning



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Ladynoir July 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_summoning/pseuds/sun_summoning
Summary: Mister Bug is here to save the day and take down Hawk Moth, ideally with the partner he was told he'd have. Lady Noire, on the other hand, is here for a good time, not a long time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Honestly, Mister Bug _wishes_ there was an actual wall between them. Or maybe even just glass so he can bang on it and express his frustration. But right now there are just bars because somehow that annoying cat tricked him and now he’s trapped, forced to watch her as she raids the jewelry shop.

“You’re so dramatic,” Lady Noire drawls with a roll of her eyes. “You act like I’m taking everything.”

“You literally just cleaned out a drawer!”

“I just wanted the earrings,” she says. Lady Noire nears the prison that keeps him in place and then holds her hand out. “What do you think?” she asks, showing off the matching bracelet and ring. “Pretty, right?”

“Not on you.”

“Meowch. I guess it’s past Bugaboy’s bedtime. He’s awfully cranky tonight.”

He doesn’t call for a Lucky Charm, just in case he’s still trapped in here by the time his transformation ends and that annoying cat is still around. He mostly opts for banging on the bars, pulling at them and occasionally hitting them. It’s pointless, sure, but it does make him feel a bit better.

When Lady Noire’s bag is full enough, she strides over to his prison with a smirk. “Want me to let you out?”

He only glares at her. Saying yes would make her taunt him. Then again, saying no would make her taunt him too.

“Don’t ever say I do nothing for you.” Lady Noire grins and calls for her Cataclysm. She raises an eyebrow at his hands, still tightly wound around the bars. “You should probably take a step back, Bugaboy.”

“Don’t call me Bugaboy!”

He braces himself, intending to pounce the second the bars turn to ash, but Lady Noire has always been infuriatingly quicker than him. He runs to the door she escapes through and nearly trips in his haste. He frowns down at whatever he caught his foot on, only to find the bag she’d been stuffing with jewelry.

His eye twitches.

“That. Annoying. _Cat_.”

She’d been putting on a show just to annoy him, he realizes. He leaves the bag on a counter so someone else can sort through it in the morning. It’s rather late, so heads home instead of hunting down the girl who refuses to be his partner.


	2. Stargazing

Mister Bug rarely tries that hard to hide his presence from Lady Noire. She’s too clever to not notice him, so why put in the effort? He saw her sitting on top of this building an hour ago during his patrol. When he passes by and finds her there again, he assumes she’s scoping out a shop below. With a roll of his eyes, he lands a few feet behind her and watches.

“I love how you call what you do ‘patrol’ but you’re really just stalking me.”

He doesn’t bother to correct her. “What are you doing?”

Lady Noire grins at him when he deigns to sit beside her. Then she nods at the billboard across the street. “Stargazing,” she sighs with a dreamy sigh.

“Adrien Agreste?” Mister Bug grimaces at the ad featuring his cologne and winces. At this point, he’s found a way to not acknowledge them when he passes them. Then, considering Lady Noire’s obvious pining, he tries not to laugh in her face. “Yeah, I don’t think he’s into bad girls.”

“The only one who thinks I’m bad is _you_ ,” Lady Noire scoffs.

“I literally caught you stealing some earrings yesterday.”

“Um, I put them back?”

“That doesn’t make it better.”

“I think that makes it a bit better.”

He purses his lips, which makes her smirk. “Fine,” he agrees. “That makes it a bit better.”

“Do you _really_ think I’m a bad girl, Bugaboy?”

“Don’t call me Bugaboy.”

She plays with the braid draped over her shoulder. “After all, I would say I was pretty nice to you earlier today.”

Although he’d never admit it, Mister Bug agrees. She did, after all, stop today’s akuma on her own. Was that because the akuma found her first and wouldn’t leave her alone? Probably. Did that change the fact that she did leave the akuma immobilized for him to purify? No, not really. In the end, Lady Noire did the duty she so fervently rejected.

Mister Bug regards her with a small smile. “You’re alright, I guess.”


End file.
